The present invention relates to a laser projection apparatus comprising a source for generating a laser beam, various optical means for manipulating the laser beam in order to obtain a predetermined image projection of laser light, wherein the optical means each have at least one optical axis, and connecting means which connect the optical means such that the optical axes of the adjacent optical means extend coaxially.
With such a laser projection apparatus the laser beam generated by the laser light source is guided via mirrors, lenses, light bean distributors, colour filters and the like to a beam suppressor and/or colour mixer and then arrives at an image scanner or other manipulable beam output. Using such optical means the laser beam is deflected, has the colour changed or is otherwise manipulated in order to obtain a predetermined image projection of laser light. The laser projection apparatus finds application in laser shows, billboards, communicative displays and so on. In order to obtain the desired image projections it is important that the optical means are connected mutually and together with the laser light source such that the optical axes thereof are aligned. The laser projection apparatus known from the prior art consist of individual components, whereby it is not easily possible to bring about a correct adjustment of the optical paths over the different components. Great skill is required for this purpose,
An object of the present invention is to provide a laser projection apparatus, wherein an alignment of the whole optical system can be obtained in simple manner and without great skill. Another object of the invention is to provide a laser projection apparatus which can be assembled by a user, subject to the desired image projection, in relatively simple manner and without the necessary skill.
For this purpose the laser projection apparatus is characterized according to the present invention in that the various optical means are accommodated in separate modules, wherein the connecting means are formed by couplings mutually coupling the modules. Direct mutual coupling of the modules with different optical means ensures that the optical axes thereof extend coaxially and that the whole optical system is thus aligned. The modules can be coupled in different configurations depending on the desired result.
At least one coupling preferably couples two modules for mutual rotation round the common optical axis of the two modules. The modules can be rotated and adjusted relative to each other without the optical alignment being lost.
In an advantageous embodiment the coupling is formed by a protruding part with external screw thread arranged oh the one module and a rotatably mounted ring with internal screw thread arranged on the other module. The modules can hereby be coupled to each other in simple manner, manually and without tools.
The laser beam source is preferably accommodated in a module so that the laser beam source can likewise be optically aligned with the other components of the laser projection apparatus in simple manner and without additional adjustment.